1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of fishing tackle, in general, and to bodily-worn casting net holding devices and method of use, in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many persons who practice the sport or business of catching fish, shrimp, bait and other marine life often use various types of casting nets to harvest their catch. Such casting nets and methods of use are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,481 which describes a fisherman's casting net and a common method of casting the net.
As well known to those skilled in the art, when casting, the caster coils the net's hand line in one hand, holds a portion of the weight line in his or her mouth, and bundles a portion of the net on his or her other arm. The caster then swings the net and casts it in such a manner that the net spreads out upon the water and sinks. The hand line is then pulled upon for hauling in the net and its catch.
During net casting, the caster must release that portion of the weight line held by his or her mouth in a timely manner to effect appropriate spread of the net upon the water for successful cast. Additionally, any untimely release may result in damage to or removal of the caster's teeth or denture work.
Even with timely weight line release from the caster's mouth, repetitive casting causes mouth fatigue, jaw structure fatigue, sore and abraded lips, etc.
Additionally, foreign matter, such as mud, sand and water, carried by the net or its weight line may be introduced into the caster's mouth during conventional net casting causing displeasure and discomfort to the caster.
During conventional net casting, when the caster's mouth is being utilized as a net holding device, there is little additional use to which the caster may put his or her mouth; therefore, conversing with other persons, enjoying tobacco products (for those who indulge), etc., is limited.
From the foregoing considerations, it should be apparent that there is a great need for a casting net holding device which will relieve the caster from using his or her mouth as a net holder, which is simple in use, and which is simple in manufacture. The subject invention is directed to just such a net holding device and method of use.